Our Damnation
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: He corrupted her, turned her into the thing she was taught to hunt down. The priestess turns into the demon by the King of them all, Shirosaki.


**Author's Note: Hello readers! Now I know I've been slacking a tad bit with my stories, but I am trying my best to continue those requested fics I have promised so please be patient! This one is for the master of the supernatural, Insanity-Plus! He wanted some wicked Hollow Ichigo and Dark!Rukia so here it is! Also, he's working on a kick ass one-shot of the same couple as I am so check it out! While your on his profile, show some love and read/review his fics. You will not be disappointed! Enjoy, Mikie and everyone else!**

**P.S- If you haven't seen Dark!Rukia, look up the third Bleach movie and all shall be explained there.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

_I'm drowning in the bottom of a bottle  
Running from a man I swore I'd never be  
No one ever has to face tomorrow  
But I'm the one who has to face me  
It's the demons I've created for myself  
The tragic truth  
It's hard for me to understand myself  
So it has to be hard as hell for you  
For you  
Are we born to be broken, sinners, and thieves?_

**The Tragic Truth by Five Finger Death Punch**

* * *

How long had she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise? She had lost count, or her brain was trying to forget the haunting feeling, of how many spine chilling moments she had felt as if eyes were watching over her. She was a mere priestess, cleansing souls and destroying the wicked demons that plagued the land of Japan. Yet, she felt as if the Devil's own gaze was piercing through her every time the moon was bright and above the sky. Her own eyes, closed as she whispered a silent prayer to the fallen people she did not get a chance to save, opened slowly when the feeling returned.

Yet, something was wrong about the feeling tonight. She felt as if the embodiment of the of the Devil was near by, watching her. Devouring the sight of her.

Hungering for her very soul.

The now opened whirling pools of violet and purple eyes looked over her shoulder where the feeling was coming from. Her long raven black hair was pulled back by a clip handed down to her family, suddenly it fell to the floor and shattered to pieces, some hair landing on top of the destroyed item.

Shock momentarily passed her eyes, but she quickly recovered and placed a stern look on her face. But it wasn't fast enough, for the pair of carnivorous yellow eyes saw the moment of shock in her eyes.

The owner of the eyes grinned widely, revealing sharp canine teeth that glistened brightly under the full moon.

_Rukia._

The priestess could not mask the surprise that had appeared on her face. No one knew her real name, she never had the privilege or need to speak it, so she felt fear's hand gently run its fingers up her spine to cause the bone chilling sensation. Rukia reached for the blade she used to purify demons, a blade simply known as Sode no Shirayuki, and was claimed to match the owner perfectly.

Pure white, innocence yet deadly aura circled the blade. It was something to be amazed by before it cut though demons.

The ribbon the hilt of the blade dance romantically with the air, the air filled with a contaminated and filthy vibe.

Her eyes stared at the darken forest, her pulse racing through her thin body, yet her face composed as always. She waited for the time to strike, waited for whatever had been stalking her for months to finally appear.

All she received, were dead bodies of the villagers landing at her feet. Their wide eyes stared up at her own, as if asking how she, a noble priestess could allow death to come and swiftly take them away from the world they loved. The white kimono she wore held the small droplets of blood loudly, louder than her short gasp.

As brave as she was, she was still human and so she took a step back when footsteps neared her.

_Rukia._

The voice came from all around her, echoing in the forest and in the corner of her mind. She scowled, pointing her blade directly at the shadow walking slowly towards her.

"Wretched demon, I will cast you into the flames of damnation for the sins you have done."

Instead of her name, a soul-crashing laughter spiraled around her. She could feel the wickedness from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

"Ya can't cast meh into the very place a dwell, Priestess Rukia."

From the shadows came forth a monster in human skin. Skin paler than the bright moon hovering above them. Bleached white air flowing in the wind, almost howling by how it moved so viciously. Eyes that put the Devil himself to shame by the darkness slowly dancing beside the yellow center of his piercing gaze.

The monster wore a long white robe, which she found strange since he was obviously something that should never touch something as pure as the color white, with black fur around the wrist and neckline of the robe.

On top of his head sat a mask. A mask with horns pointed directly up to the moon itself as if promising to destroy it for revealing light in the darkness of the night. Clawed feet stepped forward, sandal covered feet stepped back.

She had heard many stories of different demons, faced many and cut them down, but she had never met a demon with such a filthy aura that looked so much to a human. She wanted to say it was a demon controlling a human, but by the way he walked so smoothly to her with no sign of struggling for control made her think other wise.

The glistening canines hidden behind his lips appeared when another smile tore his lips apart. His eyes glowed as he watched the priestess closely, his inhumane abilities allowing him the privilege of seeing her tremble so softly that no human eyes could pick it up. The silence between them was thick, yet the wind continued to pass through them with ease. Rukia narrowed her gaze, planting her feet on the slightly damped grassy floor before raising her blade higher.

"Tell me what business you have here, demon."

A snort came from the powerful being, his bangs hiding away his eyes to make his smile seem even more sinister in the night time.

"Demon? That's an insult, Rukia! I ain't the weak demons ya face every day. I am the original! The King! The one that started it all! I am the father of all demons."

His voice sounded ghastly in the darkness, truly a voice that would belong to the thing he claimed to be. It was a voice that could tear a human's soul from its body with a mere chuckle. Sweat gathered on her skin, her grip tightening on her blade as he revealed his eyes once again.

"If you are what you claim to be, then why tell me this? You are a monster that steals souls, feast on the flesh of mortals, and kills with no remorse. Why tell me, a priestess, what you are and not make your move?"

A hand gripped her shoulder, her robes fluttered and rubbed against another material when lips pressed against her ear. She did not even get a chance to finished her last word when she saw the beast vanish, reappearing by her side.

"Because Rukia," His hand squeezed her shoulder while his breath lift a trail of goosebumps down her neck. "I have sumthin' else in mind fer ya."

She swung her blade in his direction, only feeling air and hearing the sound of her blade cutting through nothing. She backed away from the spot the demon was moments ago only to feel a body. She swiped again, this time, her blade caught in-between two pale fingers. His eyes illuminated brightly in her blade's reflection, only to have the blade shattered within moments.

Never has a demon been able to break her sacred sword, and yet here she stood, gaping at the broken blade as the rest of it fell to the ground. Rukia reached for her bow, only to have her own hand held in place by the demon's grip. He's leering face was inches away from her and she could smell the husky smell of death in his skin. Instinct kicked in, telling her to prepare to cast a spell when a lone finger pressed against her lips.

"I can't have ya talkin' when my time here is runnin' out. Let's get to the point."

The wrist in his hand snapped, causing Rukia to stifle a scream by biting down on her own tongue until her mouth filled with the coppery taste of blood. Once released from his grip, Rukia stepped away cradling her injured hand while the King of Demon slowly brought his hand out and snapped his finger. From an abyss of shadows came forth an army of monster only real in peoples' dreams. They growled at her and her purity, yet slobbered at the sight of food. Rukia glared at the monster staring at her like a meal ready to be devoured and turned her attention to the King.

"Ya see these demons? I've been starving them, depriving them from feastin' on ya precious humans. And now, I'm thinkin' of releasin' them into this world." He said as his hand landed on top one of the many demons' head. He began to pet the hideous monster as he stared down at his hand.

"Release them and I will fight to my last breath. And then my fellow people will defend the human race and destroy your pity slaves." Rukia hissed, the pain in her wrist hurting her more than it should. She gave a quick glance only to see no markings on her wrist, just indent of sharp nails marred her perfect skin. She raised her wrist to her eyes, stopping when he spoke again.

"Ya wonderin' why ya wrist hurts so much even though there isn't a scratch on ya? Ya see, I put some of my demonic aura into ya body, which well slowly kill ya or turn ya into a demon. Whichever one ya see fit, priestess."

As the words reached her ears, she felt a thousands blades pierce her very soul. This time, she did not hold back the scream that ripped through her lips along with some blood. Her skin sizzled, changed as the demonic aura now in her body began to change her. The white in her eyes began to dissolve, blackness taking its place.

On her hands and knees she panted, every inch on her body burning from the pain that had erupted within her. Blood dripped from her nose, eyes, and mouth now as the King of Demons watched on in delight. His grin going wider when he saw her once glorious eyes had gone completely black. The smile left when he saw her glare at him and rather her broken blade to her neck with trembling hands.

"I-would-GAH!-Die!"

His hand wrapped around her neck before the broken blade could cut her neck, his eyes staring down at her as she continued to struggle against his grip and the demonic power running through her veins.

"Rather die, huh? Ya die on meh, I'll send these beast out to destroy every livin' thing!"

_No one will survive 'cause yer selfishness and need ta stay 'pure' ta a nameless God._

Though the King did not speak those words out loud, they were whispered darkly into her inner mind. Clear as day in the havoc filled hurricane in her mind. Her eyes widened, causing more blood to pour before she grimace and coughed blood onto his hand. He smirked at her shock, leaning in to like away the blood on his hand before bring her face closer to his.

"Are ya gonna allow the change ta happen, or should I let ya go 'nd allow ya the selfish act of offin' yaself off?"

Along with the blood came small droplets of tears as the heart in her chest began to thump loudly in her ear. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her once dark hair turning a pale lavender. Her skin turning as pale as the monster in front of her. Her eyes turned to his once again, his face staring down at her.

Defeated, she dropped the weapon. Defiantly, she used whatever power she had left and dug her nails into his wrist. He did not flinch, showed no emotion as he raised her off the ground with one hand.

"Why... me...?" Rukia did not have much time left. The aura was so intense, the white robe on her body had been torn from the edges. The hand left her neck, but she was held up by the demonic aura surfing through her very soul and taking control.

"I've been watchin' ya fer some time now. 'Nd throughout these years ya purity never lessened, never changed, never faded away like so many humans have done before. I got sick of it. I needed to contaminate ya, corrupt ya, break ya ta pieces 'nd reassemble ya into ya darkest nightmare. Why ya ask? 'Cause I can!"

Her head snapped back, her body going tense as one last agonizing scream pierced the night air the once holy priestess was turned into the thing she was sent out to destroy. A demon, a monster of the night.

Her body fell to the ground at his feet. He had a satisfied grin on his face as the body of the woman lay motionless for a moment before slowly sitting up. Her eyes were closed when she raised her head up to him before they snapped open. Once they were a lovely color, now they were a pool of darkness. He knelled down in front of her, his hand gently cupping her face as she stared at his smile.

"Welcome ta ya new home, Rukia."

The gates of Hell opened behind her, fire erupting from the door and licking her back. She felt no pain, only looked over her shoulder as she was lifted to her feet by her new King. The demons behind them snarled and howled in anger and frustration of being denied food after so much time. One foolishly charged, only to be killed be a hand piercing through its chest with no effort. The King turned, smiling wickedly as the monsters watched their fallen comrade hit the floor. They charged, making the King turn Rukia around.

"Ya first duty is to kill 'em. Kill these weak bastards in front of me." He whispered.

Her head lolled back and forth before snapping up in attention and staring at the demons charging her. A grin morphed her once kind face and she laughed as the demon aura corrupted her. She charged, tearing the demons to pieces. Their screams were music to the King's ear, the sight like a dance as he watched the once composed woman wickedly massacre demons.

When the deed was done, she stood in front of him; A grinning and bloody mess. Her eyes, though nothing, but pools of darkness, held wickedness only he could create. His hand outstretched toward her and she obediently grabbed his hand before bowing her head.

"My King?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your name, my King?"

Her hand was held tightly in his grasp as he pulled her body closer to his. Both grinned up at each other, both ready to destroy the world and all that inhabit it one soul at a time.

"Ya can call meh King. King Shirosaki."

She purred happily, her grin revealing canines of her own as she entered the depths of Hell with the King.

No... Her King.

* * *

"Oh, the cries of the damned! Music to my ears!"

She threw her head back, laughing up at the black sky of Hell. Around her, people cried and begged for forgiveness for their sins. All which made the crack of her whip on their skin the more enjoyable. The blackened eyes of the long forgotten priestess ate the sight of burning flesh as she pulled the whip back to release another cracking sound against skin.

They screamed, she laughed. It was an everyday thing. She would awaken from her own chambers, torture the nearest soul, and make her way to her King.

"My lady."

She turned, eyes glaring at the pale man with skin as pale as hers. She scoffed, tossing the whip aside and walking toward him. His green eyes watching her every movement.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" She hissed, annoyed that she was being disturbed.

She heard the humans behind her whimper before she waved a finger at their direction, send a mass of black energy to strike them. They screamed again, just like she like it. Ulquiorra, known as a demon of few words, sighed before making way for her.

"Our King wishes to see you."

She raised an eyebrow before reaching for the large scythe attached to her back.

"Needs me, huh? Who do I have to kill now?" She mused, pouting her lips when he shook his head.

"He only asked me to bring you to him. Nothing more, nothing less." Ulquiorra responded, looking over her short head to see the humans slowly being healed once again. He pointed at them, a ray of burning green light striking them down and causing their screams to echo around them. She looked over her shoulder, snickering at the sight of the bodies suffering for their sins.

"Their pain amuses me."

"I know this, Dark One."

Yes, she had long ago forsaken her old name. It was a burden, nothing important yet made her feel as if she was still human. So she discarded that name by killing the family that had given her that name. After that night, all of her humanity was gone. Once the title was gone, she went by many names. By her King, she was called Queen or by her human name seeing as her King loved to tease her. By those beneath her was known as Nightmare, and by her equals she was known as Dark One.

By humans, she was just known as a demon with no remorse for her deeds.

She followed after the tall man, her bare feet feeling the burnt ground beneath her with joy. As they walked, she hummed to the sounds of screaming. Oh, how she loved their cries and how well they went along with her singing. As they made her way, she turned around when she felt a presence behind her. A scowl passed her lips when she saw the arrogant smile of Grimmjow before she grinned at him.

"You keeping doing that I may chop you down a size." She purred, the hand on her scythe twitching with excitement. She did not have many friends, but one of the few she had was Grimmjow. A demon who loved killing just as much as she did. He snorted, ashes coming out of his nose from inhaling the flames for so long.

"Like to see ya try one day! Anyway, I'm going up to Earth. The humans fell for my trick and are now going to war with another nation. I wanna see how bloody it gets. Wanna come wit' me?" Grimmjow replied, his eyebrows wiggling for a moment. She snickered, knowing exactly what he actually wanted. But she being the woman she was, waved her finger in his face before poking his forehead.

"King is calling me." She said.

Grimmjow's aquatic colored eyes narrowed before turning away from her.

"Heh, have fun then! See if I fuckin' care!"

Laughter echoed around them, the laughter shrill and loud. When she was done with her laughter she followed the quiet Ulquiorra into the center of Hell. The center was a crater filled with black flames and only those allowed entrance could enter. Both Ulquiorra and Rukia jumped inside the crater, the fires making way for them.

They landed on one knee in front of their King. Heads bowed as the fires above them waited for an order to close.

"Ulquiorra, ya can leave."

Before she could stand, Ulquiorra was already gone. Leaving nothing behind, but his footprints on the floor. She looked down at the footprints before turning to her King.

Over the many years they had spent together, nothing about the man had changed. His eyes still relished pain of others, his smile was one only created in nightmares, and his skin as pale as the moon. He was feared by all humans and most demons, she was not one of them. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, a scowl on her face as she waited for him to respond.

"Whatya want? An order? Sit down, Rukia."

A vein appeared on her forehead and her eye twitched.

"Don't call me that." She replied stubbornly, sitting down on the bed her King slept in. He stood in front of her, grinning as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why did you call me here?" Rukia asked, her black nails tapping impatiently on her folded arm.

"Don'cha like hanging out wit' meh, Queen?" Shirosaki mused, laughing when she grunted.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. So spill the beans and tell me why I've been called here? I could be out killing something." Rukia sighed, her large scythe now on her lap. She stared at the large blades, lovingly running her small hands over them. What a nice replacement it was compared to the white blade she once held. A hand grabbed her chin and raised her head as he examined her face.

"Killin' sumthin', huh? In my book, ya've done almost every sin known to man. 'Nd yet, ya still pure."

That was an insult to her and she pushed his hand away, making him snicker at her reaction. She grabbed his neck, digging her nails into his skin.

"I am everything, but pure." She hissed.

"Really? Then have ya every lain with a man before?"

The hand on his neck retracted quickly and she leaned away in shock by what he had spoken. He raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for her response before she turned away from him.

"No. No man is wicked enough for my taste."

"Not even Grimmjow? He's been after ya fer some time. Or what about Renji? Hmm? Are they not wicked enough fer ya?" Shirosaki purred, inching closer to her small form. She watched him from the corner of her eye, a grin forming on her face.

"No, my King. They don't have the power to have me." She purred, her hand coming up to touch his white hair. Her King grinned wider, his Queen chuckled.

"But I do, 'nd I plan ta have ya all fer myself."

"Ah, so possessive, my King. Let's see if your back matches your bite."

No hesitation, no turning back, no reconsidering. For so long she fantasied how her King would feel against and inside her. He also, since the day he watched her kill her family, wondered how his little creation would feel from the inside. How her blood would taste when he bit into her flesh.

All their eagerness for what was to come came out in their kiss. Their canine tearing each others mouth by the viciousness in the kiss. Her hands tugged harshly at his hair when he was about to lay her down. He pulled away, both breathless, but she managed to laugh and point at her scythe inches away from cutting her King to ribbons.

He snickered, grabbing the cold weapon and standing up. She pouted at the lost of touch, but watched as her King walked away and placed, not only her weapon, but his white katana against the wall.

She smiled, before being pushed down onto the bed by the weight that was above her. Rukia looked up at Shirosaki and they both snickered together before their mouths meshed together once again. His hand, rough and large, moved aside the blood stained white kimono from her body. He did not bother looking at her flesh, for the feel of it was far more important at the moment.

Like a vindictive porcelain doll, her skin felt soft and ready to ravage against his touch. She tore his lips from his, licking at the mixed blood on her lips before licking at his mouth. Shirosaki growled joy, pressing his body down on her body.

Her body arched willing to his grinding body, her nipples rubbing against his clothed chest. Sensations filled her body and for once, she did not feel as cold as she usually did. Her tongue lapped at his neck while his hand toyed with her breast.

When he pinched her pert nipples, she dug her canine into his neck.

He laughed at the pain brought from the bleeding wound and pinched her soft mounds harder. Urging her to continue the pressure on his neck. When she needed air, she pulled away and took a deep breath before rolling her hip into his growing arousal.

Their eyes locked and Shirosaki looked down at his little Queen before grabbing her fragile neck. Her eyes widened and he only brought her neck closer to his lips.

"Ya blood is gonna taste good tonight."

An orgasmic cry left her lips when her King bit into her skin. His canines, much larger than hers, tore her skin in blissful pain. Her nails ripped his robes from his chest, the pain making her want to touch his skin.

Once the top of his robe was gone, her nails raked down his chest as her King drank greedily from her neck. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and she rubbed her sensitive mound against his large arousal.

"King! Oh yes~~"

He released her neck with a pop, his head leaning back as he savored her taste. His blue tongue licked away at the blood as he rocked against her hastily moving body. Even the flames of Hell were no match for the fire Shirosaki was causing her.

His hand gripped her hair and tugged her head back, stopping her relentless grinding for a moment. She growled in frustration, fidgeting as he licked at her bloody neck.

"I can't have ya enjoyin' yaself when ya here ta please me, Rukia."

Retaliation was a swift movement of her legs. Caught off guard, Shirosaki found himself beneath his little vixen. Her eyes glaring down at him and her hands pulling away the robes hiding his heated member.

"Calling me that name is an insult... Ichigo."

His own eyes narrowed and he growled at her while she smirked and worked on his bottom robes.

Ichigo was Shirosaki's name before he became the first demon. Something only she knew. So, feeling some form of connection with the woman above him, he placed his hands behind his head and smirked.

"Then punish meh." He purred.

She was shocked for a moment before she grinned down at him and tore away what was hiding him from her. She feared nothing, not even the massive size her King was compared to her small body. She actually enjoyed how large and thick it was, for it would give her more pleasure than her little fingers ever could.

"I wanna have a taste."

He did not respond by words, merely thrusting upward to hurry the process. Her gentle lips, slightly chapped by the heat of hell, kissed the head of his massive cock teasingly. Her tongue lapped at the precum, running up the shaft with her tongue slowly.

Though he remained composed, little growls came from his lips when ever she teased him for too long. She sucked at the head gently, nipping when he jerked his hips. A hearty laugh left her lips when he groaned, but it was quickly muffled when his hand brought her mouth down onto his throbbing need.

His taste was bitter, but had such a uniqueness that she purred and slurped at the rod willingly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and moaned when her own fingers began to play with her dripping pussy.

Shirosaki kept his hand on her head, moaning and growling at her work. Her little mouth felt lavish on him. And though it felt great, he needed to feel much more than what her mouth could offer. He grabbed locks of pale lavender hair and tugged back her head.

She released his cock, drool and precum dripping from the side of her mouth as she took long breaths. His lips pressed against hers when he sat up, pulling her into his lap.

She nearly came when she felt his head press against her entrance. Her nails drew bloody lines on his back eagerly as he positioned himself to get a deep penetration.

He had no need to warn her for he knew she was no weakling and this pain would be nothing compared to so many other things.

Shirosaki brought his Queen down his throbbing shaft, throwing his head back when he felt her tightness engulf the head of his cock.

She was getting impatient, the slow and tedious movement driving her deeper into her lust. Rukia slammed herself hard onto his arousal. He only groaned at feeling her barrier break and give him access. She cried out in ecstasy at finally having him inside of her.

The pain faded far too quickly for her taste, she always enjoyed it to some point. But when she rocked against him, she was taken aback from the exquisite feeling the filled her body.

She began to slowly slide up and down, experimenting with the sensations brought upon her. She mewled, her pale lavender hair sticking to her face due to the sweat. He was growing impatient, so he moved his hips up harshly, making her eyes pop open and cry out.

"Ah! King!"

His thrust upwards were encouraging her to move on her own, our his impatience, his mind would debate about that later. All that mattered was the small woman riding him, her breast bouncing widely as she slide up and down his shaft.

His grin was wide when he gripped her slim hips and brought her down harder. Her pleasurable screams and moans sent shivers down his spine and he arched into her wanton body. She was mutter unimportant words of pleasure and he was growling pleasurably.

Both lost in a haven of dark lust as they moved against each other with deranged need. The Queen was now bouncing crazily against her King's cock, her hands touch and teasing her body as she whispered into the black flames above them.

He was enjoying the sight of his woman, yes, his woman, riding him like a mad bull but he need to be in control. What kind of King would he be if he gave in so quickly to his Queen.

He flipped their position, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. Her eyes blinked in confusion, whimpering when he buried himself deeper into her wet and tight pussy. His tongue lapped at the slightly drying blood on her neck before ramming into her with no regards.

She struggled to get her hands from his grasp, but could only scream his name as he pounded recklessly into her body. Her chest heaved, the pleasure and the air making her nipples extremely hard and sensitive. Him rubbing his chest against her sent delicious feelings down her spine and she begged her King for more.

He would always be in control, even the Queen can not control her King. His speed had quicken as he cries grew louder, his ego wanting to hear more from the woman beneath him. Her throat was going sore from her cries, but the pleasure made that small note fade away as Shirosaki pumped himself in and out of her quickly.

Her eyes were closed shut, her knees clinging to his hips as he moved within her body with such ease. Her body began to tremble, her inner walls squeezing the fast moving member. Her hands, freed just moments ago, clung to his long hair as she whispered his name over and over again.

He buried his face within her neck, his arms holding her body close as he thrusted in and out of her. He was also nearing, his balls tightening and hitting her skin every time he was fully inside her heat. Her name finally spilled from his lips as he threw back his heat and released his load into her depths.

A strangled cry left her, his steaming hot load, burning her insides on fire. She held onto him as she released, their mixed cum dripping out of her small body. Her mind had been lost in the sensation of the best orgasm she ever had, only to fall back into her body when she felt a gentle nip on the nape of her neck.

"Mine." He whispered huskily against the skin of her neck. She smirked, her hands lazily playing with his hair while he kissed her chest.

"I've always been yours, and you've always been mine."

They laughed together, the silence ushering in when they pressed their lips against one another.

A perfect match made in the pits of Hell.

* * *

**So? How was it? Tell me what you think! Hope you liked, Mikie! And review, people! This took me awhile to write XD. Bai-Bai!**

**Review.**


End file.
